The Left Behinders
by Iwillmarryjacobblack
Summary: The flock left with Jeb but left some other experiments behind. rated T because I don't really understand the rating thing and what makes it T or M
1. The School

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R

DISCLAMER: I don't own the flock or anything in the maximum ride books (sadly) JP does

CLAIMER: I do own my OC (YAY!) and the plot

* * *

THE SCHOOL (the night Jeb brakes out the flock)

BOOM BOOM

"What's that," I ask the boy in a tiny cramped dog crate next to me.

"Brake out tonight." He answered. his name is Noah and is my best friend.

"Its true I heard it with my own ears!" said the nine year old Ruby, ""I heard that head guy Jeb, I think that's his name, tell that Ari kid; the one who is his son, that he is leaving with the bird kids"

"So not us then," we were wolf kids we cant fly like those other kids but were just as strong as them why does Jeb have to take them not us!

"Nope," was all Noah replied.

Life sucks, especially if you a ten year old human-wolf hybrid living in "The School".

"Noah," I said

"Alexa," he replied

"Do you think he'll come back for us?"

"Nope."

Stupid pessimistic kid! Why can't he be a little more positive, for Ruby and her twin brother Logan? I guess it just goes with his look, bright green eyes and black hair that was long and shaggy. (We all pretty much have long hair, it just grows so fast. That's probably one of our wolf features, fast growing hair.) He never showed any emotion. It all just makes his eyes stick out even more, and he talks only when necessary and in the shortest way he possibly can.

"Alexa" Logan said, "Can we break out too? You know how to unlock the crates and then we could run. Everyone will be to occupied with the bird's brake out and not even notice us. Then maybe Jeb will take us to."

"Okay, we'll try it, No, What do you think, can we do it?

"We can try."

"Great, then here we go."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

XOXO ~ ME!!!!!!!


	2. Jeb actually likes us! Not

SECOND CHAPTER YAY!!!!! R&R

* * *

I used my wolf hands, I guess you can cal it a paw with a retractable claw, kind of like a cat's, to unlock my crate then did the same for the others. I'm pretty much an expert at it, I hate cramped up places and learned how. Now we run around the little room all the time. I taught Noah how, so he helps, sometimes.

After Noah and I were done and every one was free we barged through the door, making a little whole. Noah clawed thru the whole some more and made it big enough for us to fit thru. The alarm sounded and five, yep only five, Erasers came to stop us. They really like those stupid bird kids more than us. Lucky us, it just makes this a whole lot easier. Ruby and Logan took one down, while Logan and I both took on two. Now, time to blow this Popsicle stand.

Once outside Ruby shouted, "Look, I see them. Let's follow Jeb and that van."

"Come on guys follow that van!" I shouted over all the noise.

Then Jeb turned around and motioned for us to join him. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"Get in the van" Jeb cried out.

Everyone complied, But, guess who, Noah.

"Get in here right now."

"No, Alexa, I'm not going"

"I can't do this without you No, please come, please."

"Please please please. We need you." Ruby and Logan begged. Ruby made the most adorable puppy face ever, no one can resist it.

"Fine." He grumbled, and lethargically jumped in

The van took off. It zoomed down the street at around one-hundred, maybe more, miles per hour, then, headed up a mountain. I realized the bird kids weren't with us.

"Ari", I asked, "where are the bird kids?"

"They're flying behind the van"

"And, just asking, but who's driving?"

"It's on auto-pilot" huh, I didn't know vans had that feature.

We headed up a long a steep mountain, on a long, winding, road.

Once we reached a huge, wooden house Ari told us to get out.

There were no bird kids, or Jeb to be found.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!

XOXO ~ ME


	3. Ari's Mad at Daddy Again!

IM SOOOOOOOOO HYPER!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA 2 CANS OF MOUNTAIN DEW AND A SUGAR STICK WILL DO THAT HAHAHAHAHA BY THE WAY I HAVE ADD IF YOU CAN'T TELL

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R

* * *

Hey Ari, where is your dad? I asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. He sent me here with you 'cuz he just _loves_ those stupid bird kids." He answered all choked up like he was on the verge of crying. "I hate them. I used to follow them around so that I might get some attention from my dad, but when ever I did all he talks about is how that girl Maximum is so great and how awesome the rest of the flock is!"

"Flock?"

"That's what he calls them 'Flock', I hate them!" that was it right then and there he burst out crying.

I went over and hugged him.

"its ok, Ari, you can be part of our…" umm think,alexa,think. We are part wolf, umm pack! Yah that's it pack." Pack, you, Ari, are officially part of our 'Wolf Pack', if you want to be."

"Yah" he said cheering up." I would like that."

Perfect. Happy Ari, a name for my _family_, and a house. I wonder if there is any food?

"Hey" Noah came up behind me there's food in the house, come eat"

Perfect, now all we need is…

"DADDY!" I whirled around and there he was. Jeb. Now everything is totally perfect.

I ran inside to eat something. The refrigerator was stocked with tons and tons of fruit, veggies, and all types of random things I don't know the names of. It was awesome.

And guess what, the house has two floors, two bathrooms (that might be a problem), dinning room with a rounded, wood table, and six chairs. It had deep chocolaty colored walls, and wood flooring.

The kitchen was a bright yellow color, had white tile flooring, and a stainless steel refrigerator/freezer, and eight burner oven. Right in the middle was a small breakfast table and again six chairs.

We each had our own room to sleep in. Mine was all green. Green walls green carpet and green and white polka dot bedding.

Noah's was right next to mine and had dark blue walls and bedding, and wood floors.

Ruby's room had pink walls, a mocha-brown with lime green, pink, baby blue, and fuchsia polka dot duvet cover, white with pink polka dot sheets, and a carpet same as the bedding

Logan's had sky blue walls, gray and light blue striped bedding, and wood floors

Ari had a personalized room, his name was written on the beige walls n a dark brown, and his bedding had the logo of what I assumed was his favorite basketball (maybe baseball, who knows) team the Miami Heats.

* * *

A/N ok so Ruby's Duvet can be found on PBteen(dot)com its the Coco-Dot things.  
and also for the basketball fans (like me) I'm true to were I live and love the Lakers!!!!!!!! you will see later on why I chose the Heats for this and They are my second-favorite team by the way

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A BROWNIE THIS TIME

XOXO ~ME


	4. AN

everyone im really really sory about not writing here are the reasons

1: I had writers block

2: I got grounded

3: I had (and still have) TONS of homework

4: FINALS!!!!!

I will hopefully be able to write TONS during the summer since I'm going on a cross country road trip and will be sitting in a car doing absolutly NADA for about two months (with two anoying siblings-SAVE ME SOMEONE) so be prepared to read alot I already have an outline for writing and stuff so hopefully it works out.

agaiN amillions times over sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. sorry everyone

hey guys i am soooooo sorry for not writing in like forever but i was away all summer and now its school and i have tons and tons of work

but whenever ! have a little bit of free time i'm going to write I promise :)

so hopefully I will be updating soon

please don't hate me hate my family for dragging me on a stupid trip for two minths with out a computer

and my school for giving soooo much work like right when it started sooo anoying

again I am really really really sorry


End file.
